enter the demon ninja
by animeloverme
Summary: team 7 meets Kagome,who is part demon thanks to a blood bind.Kagome helps with all their missions.will love bloom or wikll she be alone for ever?read and find out.
1. team 7 meets Kagome

I do not own anything except the idea

"INUYASHA!"Kagome yelled as one Narakus tentacles shot out towards slashed the tentacle with notched an arrow and aimed at Naraku while sesshomaru lifted tentseiga and koga got ready to throw his sword filled with his three let loose there attacks and they dissinagrated Naraku and the shards fell to the ground.

Kagome caught the shards and fused them only 3 shards were looked toward Koga and Kohaku who took out there shards and Kohaku fell to the cried as she held handed kagome the shards and Kagome fused them togather.

"well done my little miko."a voice came out of the jewel and midiroku came out."Now kagome what is your wish?"midiroku asked and Kagome and everyone bowed except Sesshomaru,because we all know he to sexy for looked up.

"I wish all my friends and kikyo were alive again."Kagome nodded and all her dead friends stood and Sango and /kohaku cried in eachothers arms,Kikyo and Inuyasha kissed,and Ayame and Koga looked at inuyasha saw this and and came with a plan.

"Kagome i think its time you go through the well back to your own time."Midiroku said and Kagome walked to well and jumped in with her bookbag on her back unknowingly Kirara jumpedinto. she jumped in,but she wasnt surrounded by her usual bright blue but a dark blue she looked up then jumped out and saw it wasnt inuyashas forest it was a regular tried to jump into the well but she couldnt get to the other sighed and decided to set up camp.

She put up a tent,made a fire,and started to cook then she felt 4 auras and decided to leave it alone,but it got a bit annoying after a she took out 5 bowls and filled it with ramen."You know it not polite to keep watching some one for half an hour its getting very annoing so come down and eat.i can tell one of you guys like ramen."She said with her eyes closed.

Three males and one female jumped down from the tree.A boy with blue eyes and blonde hair sat down and took a bowl of the girl with pink hair and green eyes sat down and the older man with silver hair sat down and she turned to the boy with raven hair,like herself and dark eyes and held up a bowl of ramen."you gonna eat your not ill give it to the Baka."Kagome said coldly gesturing to the boy looked sad and the raven haired boy smirked,took the bowl and ate.

"I'm not a baka!Believe it!"the blonde raised an eyebrow.

"If your not a baka then whyed you take the food with out even friends actually waited to make sure that the herb i put in it wasnt piosinous."Kagome said."May i learn your names since you watched me for half an hour?"Kagome asked srather cooly.

"I'm Kakashi"the silver hair said."Pinky's sakura,hyper is Naruto and darky is Sasuke."Kakashi said gesturing to each person when he said their smirrked at Sakuras nickname, her aura told her that Sakura was one of many fangirls out the Sasuke boy.

"Why are you here?"Kagome asked raising an eyebrow like sesshomaru .Naruto held out a hand For more ramen and Kagome refillled it.

"We were sent on a mission to check out a campsite made near our village why did you not poison rhe food when we could have been enemies to kill you."Kakashi said.

"I dont need to when I could take out ll of you within 30 seconds."

"Oh really ets see would you like to test that theory."

"Its not a theory its a fact. i accept your challenge."

That all for now.


	2. Kagomes a miko

I dolnt own anything sadly

guest shut your trap i dont need your negativety

kagome55678 and emerald moon14-thankyou for your comments

ilovesoul12-i know i know sorry for some reason my computer wont put all of the words in the story.

"Do you have any weapons?"Kakashi asked and Kagome shook her gave her a look that said 'are you serious.'"Do you want to borrow some of ours?"again Kagome shook her head."Why?"

"I dont need them.I can take you on with out any so why bother?"Kagome said he smirked at how she was over confident and Kagome smirked for a completely different reason.'I do have weapons but the weapons will kill them.'Kagome thought."I might have weapons but theyll kill you and i dont like killing without reason."Kagome eyes darkened.

"lets see them."Sasuke said and Kagome nodded and took out a giant boomerang,and two swords then a charm bracelet that had a fire dagger and a hole that looked to be sucking things in charm."How are those going to kill us."Sasuke said.

Kagome raised an eyebrow and walke d to the end of the clearing the weapons in set them down and picked up the boomerang."Hiraitus!"She yelled as she threw it and it cut down looked at the boomerang as picked up the rusty sword and everyone looked at her wth a weirde expression,the sword in her hand was engulfed by fire and was replaced by a giant sword with fur at the hilt."Wind scar!"And the attack went three different directions destroying 60 took the charm braclet and touched the wind tunnel charm."Wind tunnel!"Then an hole appeared on her hand and sucked up the she touched the fire dagger charm and yelled"Fox Fire!"Her hand pointed to the sky and a large amount of blue fire shot outand when she was finished the clearin was the size of two football feilds."anymore questions?"She asked turning to four ninjas whos auras did show they were amazed.

"Yeah what are you?"Naruto asked.

"None of you concern but why is there a fox demon in you?"Kagome asked and everyone looked at her surprised.

"How did you..."Kakashi and Naruto trailed off.

"Did you not know that there was an nine tailed fox demon in you, gomensai if that is an sensitive subject."Kagome said sarcastically."

"How could you know theres a demon inside me?"

"I'm a miko I suppose to know and if i feel theres a threat i could easily purify them since i am a expierienced miko.I could get rid of the demon in you as well as i could get that surse mark off of Sasukes neck."

Hehe that it for now


	3. kagome promises

Ido not own anything

"WHAT!"Everyone,even Sasuke was looked at them with a confused then yawned and walked to her sleeping bag and climbed walked up to her sleeping form and started to kick her."Do you really think that you shou-"Kakashi started but stopped when Kagome poofed with a cloud of smoke and was replaced with a stared wide eye at the log.'how did she use a subsitution jutsu that I didnt see is she now.'they all thought but then Kagome appeared behind Sasuke with a Katana to his noticed his Katana was missing.'Howd she take my Katana so quickly I didnt even notice she was near me.'Kakashi thought.

"Would you like to be seriously injured or knocked out?"She wispered into Sasukes ear making him 3 more Kagomes showed up behind the others with their own weapons to their turned Sasuke to the others."YOu see I dont need to barrow your weapons I take them."Kagome smiled deadly."Now can I please get some sleep.I am tired."Kagome took a bowl of ramen and put an herb in held it out to Naruto"Here eat this."She said and Naruto gladly ate it in less then 5 passed out."Now that hes asleep good night."Kagome said going to her sleeping bag and removing the log and putting up 3 tents."OK Kakashi take Naruto Into the Dark blue Sakura you use the Pink Saskue can use the red one any questions?"Kagome raised his hand.

"Where are you going to sleep?"Kakashi said.

"In a tree of course I dont mind now good night."Kagome said before walking up a tree onto the top branch without using her looked at her with pure amazment as she sat on the looked down to see them staring at got one of those mad marks on her forehead and stood up,steped off the branch and started to she was close to the bottom she did multiple flips and landed as gracefully as a cat."What do you think your staring at?!"she basically screamed as her aura turned all cowardly walked into their designated tents,minus looked at him as she tried to calm down."What do you want now."She stated.

"You can use the tent. i'll sleep out side."He said.

"Nah i was never really a tent person .I like Sleeping out side can watch the stars go by and stare at the moon."Kagome said walking to the base of a large tree."You wanna sit next to me?"She asked patting the spot next to her,he nodded and sat next to her.

"So you say you can get rid of my curse mark."Sasuke said and Kagome nodded."Would yoou get rid of it."

"Tell you what when everyones awake ill erase it and the demon in Naru-baka."She said looking up into the dark sky which was illuminated by the moon and glanced at her and his eyes face face shone brightly when the moons light reflected off her skin and her eyes glistened and her lips looked soft.'Beautiful."Sasuke thought and for the rest of the night they talked.

End of this chapter


	4. author note

**_OwO Hey ya'll!_**

**_Sorry bout not updating I don't feel like editing all of them sorry I'll get around to them sooner or later but I will end up editing them. I will be writing a new chapter first though so give me some time. I appolize. _**

**_Your friend,_**

**_ Animeloverme_**

**_P.S._**

**_I hope you all are having fun with your day and year! ^w^_**


End file.
